


Of Aomine and his Angst

by TomKat



Series: Of Betas and Basketball [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con References, Stuffing, Threesome - M/M/M, aomine and his kinks, porn for u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomKat/pseuds/TomKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine has always thought of Kuroko when he's rutting, since presenting. This is a Problem.<br/>Or alternatively Aomine has a lot of kinks and Tetsu is the subject of all of his fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Aomine and his Angst

**Author's Note:**

> I promised porn.  
> Here is porn. Short porn, more imaginary scenarios than srs man on man but hey ho.  
> It's also not really the 2nd fic in this timeline but w/e- wibbly wobble time-y wime-y

Even during his very first rut, just after he had presented, Aomine had always thought of Tetsu. His best friend (apart from Satsuki anyway), his basketball partner- it made complete sense to him that they would be mates- they were partners, they were meant to be. Tetsu couldn’t be anything but an omega- his larger eyes, his way of looking up underneath his eyelashes, the way he would go to small children and animals when surrounded… it all fit. Even when it didn’t, because Tetsu was feisty and stubborn in his monotonous way and while he lacked defined muscles he had no softness to speak of. It seemed like Aomine should have figured out that Tetsu was not going to present as an omega, and maybe subconsciously he had; but it still felt like a betrayal when he found out from Midorima- even more so than when Tetsu quit the basketball team.

Tetsu still featured in his fantasies though. When he was on the roof, he had Tetsu beside him. When he was playing basketball, Tetsu was aware of him, waiting for the perfect moment to pass. And when he was horny… Tetsu was there, his small hands running down his cock, the different skin tones only enhancing the effect because he could see and feel the phantom player at all times. Tetsu would start slowly, rubbing up and down with slick fingers, pausing to swirl his thumb around the top at an agonisingly steady speed. If he was in a torturous mood Tetsu would go hard and fast for a while, until Aomine was panting and sweating and begging- it was supposed to be beneath an Alpha to beg but Tetsu had always done strange things to him- and then he would stop. Aomine would be left gasping as Tetsu looked down with a smile, tracing the cold hands father away from the place that needed them most. The knot would be building but Tetsu would put his finger over Aomine’s lips and tell him to “wait a moment”. It would be a beautiful pain that made him ache with pleasure. Then the moment would be over, and Tetsu, appeased, would use both hands to get around the whole of his penis and finally, finally jerk him off properly. Tetsu would end up covered in his come, all sticky and all belonging to Aomine. Beautiful.

Then there were other times, when he forgot Tetsu wasn’t an omega. He would have played with Tetsu’s arsehole enough so that it was all lubed up, licking and thumbing and sticking his fingers inside. Tetsu would be sweating and quivering, the adorable expression that wasn’t really an expression at all on his face as he tried to ask Aomine to put it in without words. Teasingly, he would oblige, pushing in as slowly as he dare, relishing the new look of both pain and pleasure on Tetsu’s face. He would put his fingers; the ones that had been in Tetsu’s arse into his partner’s mouth and have him suck them as he thrusted. He would thrust at a snail’s pace at first, giving Tetsu time to loosen up a little and for himself to enjoy the heat and tightness, before giving over to his baser urges. His knot would fill Tetsu to the brim, and Tetsu would hold his own hands to his stomach, rubbing the noticeable bulge of Aomine’s penis as it thrusted. After the first time, once both of them had come, they would change positions. Tetsu would sit facing Aomine and they would move together, as Aomine couldn’t pull out until all the come was spent and his knot had deflated. It could take hours. Hours of him and Tetsu, locked together, coming and coming and coming.

Another thing Aomine loved thinking of Tetsu with a round belly. Ideally it would be with their child, but Tetsu always looked so thin, it was arousing to think of him with a huge, tight stomach. It had started when the team ate out at a fast food outlet, and Akashi had made Tetsu eat the entire meal, instead of just a milkshake. The team was surprised that by the end there was a noticeable bulge around his stomach. It seemed to be big enough to rest your arms on, but maybe that was just his perception of it. Tetsu had unsurprisingly complained of a stomach ache, so Aomine decided to massage it. The feeling of the taunt skin over a tight frame had been his downfall, and so began the hopeless obsession of having Tetsu inflated, filled with something, be it food or babies. Then again, if he could even fit his dick inside Tetsu, and Tetsu didn’t pass out or something stupid, it was a common theme in the Alpha/Beta porn he had stumbled across for the Beta to be filled with the Alpha’s come. Tetsu wouldn’t get pregnant, but the large amount of Aomine’s cum could make it look like it. Maybe it would take a few tries- he could make Tetsu wear a butt-plug or something.

Then again, he had newer fantasies that seemed a lot more workable. After the game with Kagami- Tetsu’s new light, how laughable, he wasn’t even a proper Alpha- he began to imagine how good it would feel to shack up with both of them. Not properly, he wouldn’t be able to fit his dick inside either of them without a lot of work, but he could have them suck him. Kagami would probably do it just as he played basketball, single-mindedly, simply, aggressively; while Tetsu would do the teasing, licks down by his balls and over the top. Deep-throating Kagami to get him to shut up and teach him a lesson about respecting his betters while Tetsu nipped gently and massaged his balls with his tongue would feel amazing. He would make Kagami swallow, choke him slightly with the thickness of the come, and then Kuroko could lick him clean. He would then move them slightly- the basketball changing room sounded like a particularly satisfying theatre for a show. He would make them fuck each other for him, Kagami taking it like an Omega while Tetsu fucked him hard, biting and scratching each other the way they hit each other around outside of games (and in games, according to Midorima). It would be his personal porn show, he could direct them with commands like “harder” or “faster” or “bite” and allow them to come only when he says so. It’s damn arousing, imagining dominance over two people.

On rare occasions he fantasises about making Tetsu into the omega he was meant to be- injecting him with the hormones and then fucking him every single day, so that his hole slowly began to change. These fantasies have a rape-y sort of feel to them though, he’s really not sure if Tetsu would like it, or even consent, though that doesn't stop him in his dreams. Depite this, he wants Tetsu to be happy, however much of a jerk he may act towards him.

It’s not really a surprise that he calls out for “Tetsu!” during sex with any of the nameless, faceless omegas in heat. He doesn’t try very hard to stop imagining that Tetsu is right behind him, just out of sight. It doesn’t stop the times he wakes up hard, chasing after a dream. It doesn’t stop the reality that he gave up on the one thing he truly wanted, more than a proper rival for basketball, and it doesn’t stop him feeling like a phoney once the boner has gone down.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I need to actually work at the sort of plotty elements of this AU.  
> and also longer sex scenes but that's another story.
> 
> If anyone thinks this is going to be awesomely happy, I'm going to disillusion you now. It's going to be a series focused on the craptastic world that is the A/B/O verse for... pretty much everyone who isn't an alpha- though the alphas have their own angst anyways. Oops.  
> But I'll try and make it as happy as possible?


End file.
